The present invention relates to a standing container for pin-shaped writing or drawing instruments. More particularly, it relates to a standing container for these instruments, which has insertion openings provided in several pivotally connected receiving elements.
German reference DE-GM 8,411,099 discloses a standing container in which two or more elements are connected in their end regions by intermediate pieces. Therefore, they can move about two vertical axes up to 360.degree.. The insertion openings provided in the receptacles are formed as blind openings. In other words, they are not throughgoing openings, moreover, they do not contain any means for clamping the inserted objects. Therefore, this container can be used only in its standing or erected position as a pure working device shaft for holding objects in ready position, for example for holding color pencils. However, during transportation the pins fall out when they are in a somewhat horizontal position.
In the field of fabrication of wood-coated lead pencils or color pencils so-called supporting frames are utilized. One of such supporting frames is disclosed for example in the German reference DE-OS 3,527,778. In this frame as many as possible pencils must be received in a small place for economical reasons. They must be mounted so that they can be inserted in the insertion openings without damages and can be withdrawn from them for use. These steps are mechanized. Therefore it is not needed to grip the pencils by hand efficiently.